sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
Sasha (サーシャ, Sāsha)''' '''is a player in Sword Art Online and the former owner of the Orphanage on the First Floor of Aincrad. Biography Pre-Episode 10 After Kayaba Akihiko imprisoned all of the players in Sword Art Online, Sasha bought a building on the First Floor and turned it into an orphanage to take care of the players that were too young to survive on their own. Episode 10 Neither willing to admit that getting married was a bad idea, Kirito and Asuna go to Sasha's orphanage to "buy" a child to keep Yui company. Sasha tries to explain that they can't simply just "buy" a child, especially since the children all have parents in the real world. Sasha soon realizes that neither Asuna or Kirito are paying attention to what she's saying, the two keep escalating the request for more children and soon "buy" her orphanage. After the couple's purchase, Yulier of the Aincrad Liberation Front requests assistance of Kirito and Asuna. At first Sasha welcomes Yulier, but Kirito steals her thunder saying he and Asuna are the new owners. Sasha tries to be hospitable for the new unexpected guest by making some tea, but both Kirito and Asuna keep ignoring her and claiming her accomplishments as their own. This lack of acknowledgement of her existence slowly begins to annoy Sasha, but she remains quiet out of politeness. Yulier requests for assistance, saying that her ally/love interest is trapped in a dungeon on the First floor. At first Kirito isn't concerned, since it's the First Floor, and says that a player like Sasha, whom he refers to as "Freckles", could handle. When Kirito finally addresses her Sasha snaps, pointing out that none of them even knew her name, and throws a table in a fit of pure rage. What happens to Sasha afterwards is completely unknown as the scene cuts to Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Yulier in the dungeon looking for Thinker. Post-Episode 10 It's unknown what happened to Sasha after her appearance, but it's most likely she got logged out of the game after Kayaba's defeat. Personality Sasha is a kind caring person, willing to take care of large group of children that weren't hers. However, Sasha has a braking point, as Kirito and Asuna later found out. When she's ignored for a long period of time, or if someone takes credit for something she did, she becomes very annoyed and is prone to snapping. Differences from the Original Kirito and Asuna don't go to her orphanage to "buy" another child, nor do they end up "buying" her orphanage, they go to find out if she knows who Yui's parents are. A scene where Asuna helps Sasha fend of members of the Aincrad Liberation Force who are attacking some of her children is skipped. Kirito and Asuna don't ignore Sasha to the point of that she flies into rage kicks them out. Quotes TBA Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Sasha is voiced by Kyouko Fujii. * In the English Dub Sasha is voiced by Erika Harlache. * In the Abridged series Sasha is voiced by Hayden Daviau. Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SAO Players Category:Side Characters Category:A to Z